Give me a reason
by Leo'sChamber
Summary: Betrayed and hurt makes Harry doubt. Will Harry move? Will Harry get the revenge he deserves or will he focus his thoughts elsewhere? Maybe he'll find love.. MalexMale, M rated for future naughtyness, Sub!HARRY Dom!EMMET
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovelies, i'm not sure were i'm taking this fic, i had a plan a couple of months ago but.. i don't know were i should take it. I'm unsure over the parings i have in mind and the bashing but i think it will make sense in the end. I know i've written more than i usually do but i just couldn't make myself stop haha!

**Disclaimers**: I do not legally own the two famous books at all and i apologize for any grammar mistakes. .

**Warnings so far**: This is a male x male story, so it's gay as fuck. I would advice to not read it's not to your liking.

**EMMET X HARRY **

**Give me a reason **

Harry felt himself froze. Hard eyes took in the scene before him and he couldn't believe it. He felt his heart shatter into tiny, _tiny_, pieces by every cruel word that was spoken, by the wicked grins marring their faces and the _laughter_; but still he didn't utter a single word. Not a single movement to show that he was there, to show that his whole being was falling apart; nothing.

No Harry just stood there, refusing to revile himself as his body stood frozen in despair. A pearl shaped tear found its way down his cheek as another fallowed closely behind.

He turned around, walking slowly to return to the path that had led him here. He wanted to disappear, to run, to flew from the hurt and betrayal; to wake up from this cruel nightmare that decided to haunt him this undesirable evening.

As he at last found his way outside his dorm room he felt numb. He stepped inside to find his trunk packed and set aside by the bed, knowing tomorrow would be the day that the train would take him to King-cross station were he would meet up with his godfathers. The thought formed a small smile over the unhappy boys lips knowing he would never have to take another step into the summer torture that his relatives disposed.

A hopeless sigh escaped him as he laid himself on this bed gazing through the window, softly drifting of to sleep.

Harry woke up the next day with a soft groan of anxiousness. Yesterdays revelations had taken a turn on his mood. As he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up before making his appearance at the great hall for breakfast he shot uncertain glances towards his best friends bed, which was occupied by said friend.

He didn't know who to trust anymore.. was everything a lie to make a fool out of him? To break him apart gradually until there wasn't anything left of him?

He tore his eyes away from his friend as he went in to take his shower. Done around 15 minutes later to see the first friend he had ever made stir up made him rush out from the dorm, only hearing a faint confused mumble of his name before he was gone.

He hadn't met anyones stare as he ate the small amount of food he thought he could stomach. He wasn't really hungry but he didn't want to waste a chance to eat, knowing that every meal could be his last. Harry cringed at his own thought, knowing he was getting to paranoid about starvation.

He knew he could trust to be fed during his time with Sirius and Remus, knowing he would probably be the one to cook their food for them seeing that the pair usually went to the Weasley's to sponge some food or let Kreatcher cook for them.

But the lingering doubts were still there and he knew that his time at the Dursleys had made an enormous impact on his life that he surly wouldn't be able to change easily by himself. Harry knew he was an abused child and he knew that his childhood had been taken away from him, just as the choices that were constantly made for him as the young teen he is now. But he also knew he wasn't at fault for any of it, but yet every word, every beating, every chore he was forced to do from the age of 6 years old. The neglect, the hate, the blaming he had endured was imprinted in his head and it was his biggest insecurity.

Hogwarts hadn't been any better during the past years, he was fed, yes, he was worshiped by most over the fact that he overpowered a maniac at the age of 1; loosing his family at the same time. But he was also turned against so easily by every single choice he made, if it didn't fit the ''hero image'' he was suppose to fallow he was dumped, if his opinion were anything out of the ordinary he was blamed, if he was just Harry he was a _freak_.

As the great hall filled up with chattering students he made his way to leave the hall, unfortunately doing so would resolve into walking past his best friend as nonchalantly as possible, seeing as he just walked inside.

''Harry you could have waited for me you know? I was looking all over for you.'' Ron said in good nature, only frowning when Harry wouldn't lift his eyes to meet his and feeling the anxiousness that was dripping of his friend in waves.

''Harry, mate, are you alright?'' He asked and lightly gripped his shoulder, being mindful that Harry wasn't the biggest fan of being touched, especially while being upset.

Harry looked up at Ron trough his lashes. Seeing real concern in his eyes, Harry knew that Ron didn't have anything to do with yesterdays cruelty. As tears gathered in his eyes he jumped up to hug his taller best friend as good as he could.

Ron chuckled softly as he hugged his best friend, brother, back. Harry was usually adorably confusing, a puzzle that he always tried to keep up with.

Neither minded that they had caused quiet a scene in the middle of the great hall, not that they noticed until a laugh filled with crudity was heard coming from the young Malfoy heir.

''Oh look the Weasel has gotten himself a boyfriend!'' Crab and Goyle was now standing behind him backing up, what was meant to be mocking laughter.

Ron then looked down at the boy in his arms, as Harry himself looked at Ron; both sharing a look of disgust.

''No offence mate but i'm not fond of the thoughts of incest .'' Harry shook his head in agreement.

''None taken.'' As they both laughed at the ridiculous though. The Malfoy heir flushed in anger when his insult hadn't frizzled them up at all, mindful of the teacher in the front he huffed as he walked to the Slytherin table.

Ron dragged Harry back to the end of the table mindful of Harrys panicked stare when saw Hermione and Ginny seated in the middle. They had yet to detect that they were in their presence.

''Care to tell me 'bout earlier?'' Ron asked as he saw Harry bite into an apple, casting anxious glances towards the girls. Harry flushed ashamed about doubting Ron, but yet who would have blamed him?

''Malfoy tried to insult us?'' He answered looking anywhere but Ron until he heard his soft chuckles.

''Yeah, i kind of understood that myself but i was more curious about prior behaviour mate, you know i don't mind hugs but,'' He shook his head towards the girls while still looking at Harry,

''... Elaborate please?''

Harry took another bite from his apple while feeling slightly silly for his behaviour. He looked up to see Ron waiting with patience that Ron usually didn't possess, with his blue eyes showing concern and kindness.

''I-... can we speak about this somewhere else?'' Harry asked instead, knowing Hogwarts had ears everywhere.

''Of course mate, lets go back to the dorm yeah?'' Ron asked, now a little more alert, wanting to know what was making Harry so held back and insecure.

Harry only nodded and started to stand up when he heard a shrilling voice say his name loudly. He turned to see that they had been detected by the two people he didn't want to ever interact with again.

''Hi..'' He said not making any eye contact with them while he made his way to go with Ron more clear when he shot a desperate look that made Ron almost run up from the bench.

''Come on Harry let's leave the girls to their food.'' Hearing protest coming from them made them quickly leave the hall.

''So... more comfortable now?'' Ron asked with a soft chuckle, trying to lift the serious atmosphere lightly.

Harrys own chuckles sounding forced as he looked out the window from his bed.

''Yesterday i was looking for Hermione, i was looking to ask about the book she borrowed about counter curses i borrowed from the black library.'' Harry sighed before continuing, he looked over to see encouragement coming from Ron.

''I asked Seamus if he had seen her and he said he had seen her walking towards the library. I didn't think much of it until i was there. The library shouldn't have been open but the door was, so i guessed Hermione had gotten permission to use it,'' Harrys eyes filled with tears as he thought about the event.

''They were so cruel Ron..'' In seconds Harry found himself in the lap of his brother. Harry hugged Ron for all he was worth as he softly cried. After 10 minutes or so Harry calmed down but was still being firmly held by Ron.

''They?..'' Ron asked softly, wanting to know the rest of the story.

''Ginny was there with Hermione.. I though they had noticed my presence but obviously they hadn't cause they started to talk about how nice it was that the year finally was over, that i couldn't drag them in to unnecessary dangers anymore..'' Harry felt himself start to tear up again but swallowed his sorrow so he could finish. Ron's arms had tightened around him and he heard soft mumbles of curses directed to the girls.

''They started laughing and talking about all the money they got out of it and that it was worth it in the end since i did most of the work anyway.. Ron.. why do Ginny think will marry her?''

Ron looked down at Harry with shock. Marry? They were far to young to be talking about marriage and as far as he knew Harry he wasn't fond of Ginny at all.

''I don't know mate.. they talked about marriage? I haven't heard anything about it. And what money?'' Harry shrugged as he continued.

''I don't know Ron.. everything is so messed up.. Ginny said that i owned your family to marry her after all you've done for me over the years and Hermione talked about getting payed to 'watch over me'. I only avoided you this morning 'cause i didn't know if you were with them or not.. i'm sorry i doubted you.'' Harry was tearing up again and felt ashamed over his assumptions.

''Don't be mate, after everything that has happened during our 4 years together i would be suspicious to. I'm sorry Harry that i didn't notice, Ginny has got it all wrong if she thinks that you owe us anything. I would say it is us that owes you instead, without you we would have struggled to get enough money to buy our Hogwarts supplies and Ginny wouldn't even be alive. And about this payment.. We need to talk to someone, there is something fishy about the whole situation.'' Ron said thoughtfully. Harry was amazed that behind Ron's playful and lazy attitude he hid a very grown up side..very Slytherin of him.

''I don't know Ron. I don't trust Dumbledore anymore,''

''And you shouldn't.'' Ron butted in.

''and who else is there to talk to? If someone is paying them what is there to do about it?''

''I don't know mate but i suggest we talk to Sirius and Remus about this and ill tell mom to force some reality into Ginny about her unhealthy obsession over you. Whoever it is that is encouraging their behaviour and is paying them to do this is just as sick as them.''

''What would i do without you Ron?'' Harry asked as he hugged his older brother, feeling safe and loved.

''Hmm? Probably the same thing as me if i would have been without you, miserable.'' Ron and Harry started laughing, neither of them really fully understanding how much the statement really was true and neither of them wanted to find out.

''HARRY!'' Sirius shouted as he saw his pup walk out from the train with Ronald Weasley in the heels looking grim.

''SIRIUS!'' Harry laughed as he jumped into the arms of his godfather. Sirius had been freed as they had brought the memories of the event to the ministry, a true memory can't be altered to make up events only to erase or hide some. An altered memory would be detected immediately and since there was four people which contained similarly thoughts of the event Sirius was freed with 50.000 galleons as a wrongly convicted fee.

''Had a good year pup? It seems to me that it was uneventful despite that awful Umbridge woman.'' Sirius was still angry at the toad that caused his pup pain, he was just glad he had gotten there in time to stop Harry from going to the ministry trap.

''I guess..'' Harrys mood had sunken again but he refused to elaborate just yet. Ron would have to come with them cause Harry didn't think he could do it without his support.

''Sirius, is it alright if i come with you for a couple of hours? Me and Harry wants to talk with you and Remus about something and it is better to do it straight away rather than later.''

Sirius was now feeling worried, Ron had never been the serious type and it concerned him when all playfulness disappeared and was once again replaced with that grim expression.

''Sure, Remus is waiting by the car so let's go!'' But before they even made it a meter Sirius turned around again.

''Is it okay for though?'' Sirius hated the woman but he didn't want to offend her son, he also knew Harry was fond of the woman for some reasons.

''It should be alright, I told Ginny to pass the message so she knows where i am.'' Sirius noticed with interested how frustrated he sounded while talking about his sister.

''Alright then.'' The walk was quick but filled with pleasant conversation. Sirius told Harry that he couldn't wait for him to see his new room and that he had another surprise for him as well.

Harry felt giddy at his godfathers excitement, Sirius always had a way of calming him down and take away any worries he had even if it was only for short while.

''REMUS!" Harry yelled and ran into the embrace of his pseudo godfather.

''Hello cub, everything went well i presume?" He asked as he chuckled, finally he could hold his cub in his arms again, he just wished that Hogwarts could be safe enough for him not to worry about Harry all the time. Every year something happened and every year the headmaster promised him that his cub would be safe.

Harry nodded his on his chest but didn't let go. He had missed Remus just as much as Sirius but he felt a fatherly sort of safety in the arms of Remus. Maybe it was because Moony had adopted him as his cub, he didn't know, but he felt safe and that was all that mattered.

''Good, let's get home then.'' He looked at Ron and then at Sirius who gave him a look that said ''later''.

The ride was shorter then Harry had expected and Ron had distracted him by talking about Quidditch so he wouldn't sit and think about unnecessary stuff.

The black mansion aka Oder of Phoenix hideout wasn't like he remembered, the unwelcoming cramped and dirty atmosphere were non-existent, he no longer felt the depression and insanity seep from the walls from the old Black household and the smothering air that clogged up his senses were now replaced with fresh air.

The walls was painted in eggshell white and the windows were replaced letting the daylight inside. The furniture was also replaced and looked much more welcoming than he remembered, sure he had only been here a couple of time but the difference was outstanding.

''It's so beautiful..'' Harry said in a whispered voice filled with amazement.

''Sure is pup! We thought that if we were going to live here we better make it feel like home!'' Sirius answered feeling proud that he made his puppy like the newly decorated place.

Harry snickered as he watched his godfather puff out his chest. As they made their way to sit down on the couch Harry suddenly felt nervous. Maybe they wouldn't believe him..

''Harry everything is going to be fine, i'm here aren't i? Ron whispered, trying to calm Harry down. He didn't understand were the insecurities came from, sure he knew Harrys relatives were

unpleasant but surely..

Ron was drawn from his thoughts when Sirius and Remus sat down before them on the opposite couch.

''So.. there was something you wanted to speak to us about?'' Sirius started while watching the interactions between the boys. Harry seemed nervous, hurt and confused while the Weasley boy looked worried, supportive and held a glint of anger and concern in his eyes.

Ron started telling them about how he found Harry earlier that morning and about what Harry told him while Harry himself seemed on the verge of tears.

''Pup..'' Sirius started and than stood up to embrace his godson. ''I'm so sorry.'' Harry who was on the verge of tears only moments ago broke down and started to cry his heart out.

The three other men was watching Harry in concern. Harry was strong, independent, intelligent but he was also fragile. He was kind hearted, selfless and loyal but they all noticed his insecurities and how small the boy was.

The summer in second year when Ron and the twins had to go get Harry he'd been concerned about the bars on the window. He had tried making Harry tell him but he always avoided the subject. When Ron asked him about the bruises he saw every summer or if Harry hadn't slept enough there was always an awkward silence until Harry started talking about something else.

Ron had of course not kept it to himself, he had both discussed the matter with Hermione and his mother but both women had told him that Harry always drew danger towards him and the bars was probably there to keep Harry from doing something reckless or to keep danger out. The bruises was probably just from playing to ruffly and Ron himself was up late during the summer either reading or doing the last bit of his summer homework.

Ron had never really believed what they said but since Harry refused to talk about it he putted his concerns aside. There was always something during the school year that kept his thoughts on the present tasks.

''It's alright.. i rather know the truth but.. it just hurts.. i don't know who too trust anymore.. i even doubted Ron!'' Harry said in despair.

Sirius and Remus looked down at Harry and they felt their heart break. Their godson had been through so much and it just kept on coming.

''Harry it's okay, i know how you feel..'' Remus said softly. Harry looked towards Remus in confusion.

''When Sirius was framed i didn't know what to think anymore.. With Lily and James dead and Sirius accused and with all the evidence pointing at him I.. I doubted him.. which left him to rot in Azkaban all this years...'' Remus said as he felt his own tears gather.

''That night i lost everything i cared about, Dumbledore refused to let me care for you, Sirius was a murder, Lily and James dead.. I was all alone once more.. i felt betrayed.'' He paused as he crouched before his godson.

''But now that night in the shed when Sirius was proven innocent i felt anger. Not at Sirius, but at myself. I had betrayed my best friend, my brother in anything but blood. I felt ashamed even though Sirius forgave me..'' Harry looked at Remus with sorrow and understanding. He felt the same, even though Ron hadn't been sent to Azkaban he had still doubted his trust and Harry felt like he had betrayed him even though he'd been forgiven.

Sirius and Ron looked down at the interaction feeling their heart melt, Harry was going to get through this and with Harrys help Remus wouldn't feel so alone.

The clock hit 05.30 p.m and Ron knew that he had to get back home and talk to his mom about Ginny, he was also starting to get hungry but he knew that it was better to leave Harry with his godfathers alone.

''Harry i've got to go, i'll talk to mom about Ginny. I promise everything will be alright. '' He stood up and hugged Harry before taking his things and flowing home.

Harry was sitting in Remus lap, playing with the end of his shirt when he saw Ron waving goodbye, The last 48 hours had been the worst in his entire life, it didn't matter if he was at his relatives house slaving all summer, he rather do that than go through this.

''Harry, love, how about we take your things to your room and then get something to eat?'' Remus asked and Harry nodded his head. He couldn't let himself go all depressed. What done is done and he should look towards the future, he still had his godfathers and Ron and that is more than he could've hoped for.

As he walked up the stairs he started to get giddy, he was going to get a new room! He walked passed Remus room that was closest to the stairs, Remus was a midnight eater and liked to be close to his ''victim of affection''; food.

''We thought you might like to sleep close to the both of us,'' Remus started but Sirius just had to put in his own comment.

''More like we want to sleep close to you!'' Sirius yipped as Remus whacked him in the head.

''That too, so your room is in the middle of ours if that is agreeable?'' Remus asked of course, Harry is a teenage boy and he knew he valued privacy just as much as he had done when he himself was a teenager, exploring and everything..

''Thank you!'' Harry said as he nodded at Remus question. He was grateful to be included in the decision even though it was just about a room.

As they walked in Harry suddenly stopped. The room was painted in pale blue with white curtains. The furniture was in a soft brownish/grey colour that complemented the light walls. The bed was big and looked comfortable but what captured Harrys interested the most was the photo album at the bedside table.

He walked forward and noticed that his parents was on the cover and sighed in happiness.

''We found some old photos in my old room as we renovated.. we thought you might like it.'' Sirius said as he smiled at the child he view as his own.

Harry turned around, clutching the album to his chest as he showed them the brightest, most genuine smile they had ever received.

''Thank you.''

Later, around an hour or two, they sat down at the dinner table. Harry had insisted to cook them something and decided to do something simple. He made rice, with fried chicken breast and cooked vegetable. He new Sirius wasn't fond of vegetables so he decided against doing wok.

''This smells delicious pup!'' Sirius said making Harry flush. Sure he had always cooked and it wasn't often he'd got any complaint from his relatives, then again they always wolfed down their food..

''Thanks..'' He answered feeling flustered.

They ate in comfortable silence, with the exceptions of innocent questions about his studies and such. It wasn't until it was time to do the dishes that problem arrived. Our of the flow came a huffing Ronald Weasley with two other companions.

''That vile woman is unbelievable!'' Ron yelled gaining the attention of the people around the table.

''Ron? Fred? George? What are you doing here?'' Harry asked now in concern over the brothers he come to love as family.

''They are ridiculous! They refuse to listen to reason and now were thrown out of the house 'cause were being unreasonable.'' Ron sneered the end of the sentence in frustration and sat down at the table.

''Is this about Ginny? I'm sorry Ro-'' Harry was cut of by the glares he received from the Weasley boys.

''This is not your fault Harry-kins'' Fred said.

''No this is all Dumbledores influence and lies..'' George continued.

Now both Harry and his godfathers were interested.

''Dumbledore? What does he have to do with anything?'' Remus asked. Sure he didn't trust the man after everything that has happened but what has the headmaster done now?

The Weasley boys snorted and looked at each others before answering.

''What hasn't he done? The meddling old fool has deceived us all. Harry you know how you told me about the money? Well it seems i know who is paying her.''

''If that isn't all we've been payed too.'' Fred said and as soon as he uttered those words Remus wand was at them.

''Fred you dunderhead! Not us, more like our family. Harry had we known we would have told you!'' George continued, making Remus put away his wand.

''How do you know now?'' Harry asked uncertain, he didn't know how much he wanted to know but he knew he need to keep on listening.

''Mom wasn't at home as i supposed she would so i started talking to the twins about Ginny's obsession. They said that they agreed that Ginny was starting to get on their nerves about her constant gibbering about how perfect you two would be together.'' Ron thanked Sirius for the unexpected glass of water he received and took gulp before continuing.

''Anyway, as mom got inside we told her about the incidence in the library and mom just shrugged us of saying that 'of course Harry would marry in to the family.' When we told her that it was bloody insane to assume something like that without Harry showing any interest in Ginny she tried to end the conversation saying it was fixable.'' Harry didn't know how to process this but before Harry could ask anything Sirius growled out his own question.

''Fixable? How is she going to fix it? Surely she wouldn't condone too..'' Sirius asked uncertain but by the firm stares he received by the boys it was confirmed.

''We don't know for sure but by the way they avoided to answer our suspicion we fear that we guessed right.'' George answered.

Harry was now confused and he could tell that Remus was too.

''What is it?'' Harry asked and Ron decided to answer but refused to look him in the eyes, he was to ashamed of his family.

''Love potions... more likely the illegal one.'' Harrys eyes wived, he couldn't believe it.

''Harry were sorry, but we tried to talk sense into them but the more we accused them and threaten them to tell the ministry the more they started to revile more than we wanted to know.'' Harry now looked concerned. They had stood up for him against their family and now they were thrown out of their home because of him.

Harry got up and hugged all three of them before wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

''I'm sorry, i never wanted you too have to stand up for me against your parents.. but thank you.'' Harry hadn't been as hurt as this before but he had never felt so loved either.

''Harry you are just as much family as them, you don't have to marry into the family to become or brother, your as much Weasley as us.'' Fred told him and the other two brothers nodded in agreement.

''But what about the money? You said you knew who it was that payed that Granger girl and your family?'' Sirius decided to ask, he didn't want to interrupted the bonding time between the 4 boys but as much as he needed to know so did Harry.

''It's quiet obvious really, If you think about it who has enough money, but still don't have a clue as just as much he owns, to pay for not only his but his friends school supplies?'' Ron asked. He received only clueless stares.

''Harry do you know how many vaults you own?'' George continued.

''Well i have my trust fond from Hogwarts, i guess there is about a thousand galleons left more or less.'' Harry answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

The three Weasley's sighed at Harrys innocent comment.

''Have you ever talked to someone at the bank Harry? Surely you've received letters right?'' Remus asked as he feared for the worst.

''No.. well i've only talked to this elf called Gruber, he's nice but he doesn't say much and besides i've only been there two times. But i've never received any letters..'' Harry said, now feeling interested.

''How come you've only been there twice?'' Sirius asked.

''Well the first time Hagrid took me there and that was in my first year, the second time was in my third year when i went to stay at the leaky cauldron. The rest of the time Mrs. Wealey has fixed my supplies.. ''

''Are you telling us that Harry has been clueless of his vaults and at the same time payed some sort of salary to Granger and your family?'' Remus asked darkly, feeling the wolf growl in anger.

''Yes.'' Was the only answer Ron gave. Ron was heart broken that every year for four years had they been living on Harrys money and if that wasn't enough Harry had still offered to pay for their school supplies.

''But how? How come you know now but didn't before?'' Remus continued.

''Before we left we found this bundle of letters from Gringotts in one of the living room drawers, we wanted to see if we could find the keys to our separate vaults so we could rent a room at the leaky cauldron with our own savings but instead we found that. The letters is about our monthly vault update and on each of every letter we saw a healthy amount of galleons being transferred each month.'' Fred told them.

''We came here since we was thrown out before we could finish our search though..'' Ron continued.

''But how come i never knew of any of this?..'' Harry asked. He was angry, hurt and confused. Not at his brothers but at the rest of the Weasleys, Granger but most of all at Dumbledore.

''We thought about that too, we think that Dumbledore has made himself your unregistered magical guardian, since your muggle relatives never signed the paper that stated that they would take care of your magical expenses Gringotts probably contacted the headmaster who somehow convinced the goblins to see him as your magical guardian until further notice.'' Sirius answered.

Harry was now banging his head on the table softy. ''Why.'' bang ''Is.'' bang ''it.'' bang ''always.'' bang ''me.''...

Harrys comment eased the tension and made everyone chuckle a bit, which made Harry slightly relax.

''I don't know pup but we will get through this.'' Sirius said while he looked sternly at Remus who nodded.

''Let's start with Dumbledore.'' Remus said darkly.

**So far we're still in the magical society, i didn't want to rush to much but we will probably enter forks in the next chapter. This took a while to write and i'm not to sure were i should take this.. should i bash Bella or not? I don't like her so most likely yes. **

**And i'm slightly annoyed with the usual Edward paring so i think i will make this an Emmet love story since i think he is understood the most in the twilight saga... and cause i think Harry needs a loveable bear instead of a moody boy. **

**Hope you'll like it and i'll see you next time lovers! **

**LOOKING FOR A BETA. CONTACT ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED**


	2. Chapter 2

It has taken awhile i know but now i'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ~

**Disclaimers: **I do not legally own the two famous books at all and i apologise for any grammar mistakes.

**Warnings so far: **This is a male x male story, so it's gay as fuck. I would advice to not read if it's not to your liking.

**EMMET X HARRY**

**_**

**Give me a reason - Chp 2.**

Ron and the twins were welcomed to sleep in the spare rooms upstairs until they've sorted the situation out. They decided to postpone the visit to Dumbledore until they've decided how they would confront them with their new revelations. Harry was feeling both blessed and cursed at the moment but thought that as long as he had his brothers and godfathers with him he knew he could pull through anything that would come in his way.

''Why would they do this? I don't see the point..'' Harry signed while brushing his hair. Harry had decided to try growing it out, thinking it would lay more flat if it had less layers, and he had been right; sort of. His hair had started to softly curl the longer it got and right now it was just below his shoulder blades. He had been teased a lot during the year by the Slytherins but thought noting of it. He actually liked it more now and felt less self conscious about it, though Dumbledore had pointed out on more than one occasions that he looked less like his dad with it. Good, Harry had thought. He didn't want to be seen as his father but as himself, to be seen as Harry; not a miniature James.

When it was brushed he pulled it into a high ponytail, he got frustrated at it a lot during the night since he got nightmares so often and the hair would stick to his face and feel gross. When Harry finally finished with his nightly routine he went down stairs to get a cup of tea and say goodnight too his friends.

''That's a great idea! But you should discuss this with Harry first.'' Ron said with enthusiasms. Sirius had suggested to go on a long vacation to America after their confrontation with the headmaster and also proposed that the Weasley boys should come with them. Ron's only objection was that he didn't know if his best friend would be up for it. Harry had just had a tormenting school year again and would most likely want relax instead of exploring.

''Discuss what?'' Harry asked as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Ron seemed pretty worked up for something which amused him and at the same time made him curious.

''To visit America!'' The twins yelled in union both grinning like mad, eyes filled with the same kind of excitement that their younger brothers also shone with.

''Sounds like fun, when are we leaving?'' Harry asked feeling slightly excited himself but also a bit nervous and anxious since he just got home from the horrendous year he just encountered.

''We thought we would have our talk with Dumbledore and later that week take a flight to Washington and just relax ourselves for a couple of weeks, try out the muggle lifestyle a bit!'' Sirius explained, getting more and more excited at the end.

''..What do y-you mean l-like m-muggles?..'' Harrys anxiousness was rising and he felt himself clutch the hem of his shirt.

''Well.. to use as little magic as possible I suppose, taking a flight, go on tourist tours and so on.. why?'' Remus stepped in and explained, sensing his cubs distress.

''Oh..Nothing.. just wondering..'' Harry avoided Remus searching gaze and went to make his cup of tea.

Remus didn't buy it but also didn't comment on it, he would find out one way or another why his cub felt the need to question something as innocent as 'playing' muggle for awhile.

The next couple of days flew by and the two grown ups was getting more and more suspicious about their pups behaviour. Neither of the two had spent any real quality time with Harry, Sirius 'cause he'd spent time in prison and Remus 'cause he was teaching. Remus had at least had some time with his pup during third year but previous to that he hadn't been allowed to contact him, Dumbledore stating that ''it was unnecessary to distract the boy by unravelling the past.'' Foolishly enough he had listened but when he was presented with the opportunity to teach he couldn't stay away.

Now back to Harrys behaviour. Harry had been up earlier than any of the others too make breakfast and he always forgot to make a plate for himself until he noticed them waiting for him to sit down. He refused to let anyone help with the dishes stating that he was the one making a mess so he should clean it. They had also noticed that their pup always asked for permission to use the shower and always asked what they would like to eat, not once thinking that the responsibility for food being presented would fall on the two grown ups, then again.. neither of them could cook put Remus was sure they could come up with some sort of compromise.

They had asked Ron about the behaviour and watched as the young man got a worried look on his face. He explained that Harry usually was a bit withdrawn at the end of the summers or when he came to visit them in the middle of the summer. Also that he didn't eat much during the first few weeks of school and always came back skinnier than when they left the train. But also that his behaviour changed a lot during the school year.

**_[flashback]_**

_''I don't think his relatives were any good to him.. I remember the bars on his windows in second year and how happy and relived he look when we got him out of there. His uncle looked livid at the_

_thought of him leaving and it scared even me.'' Ron said as he looked towards his best friend, who currently was doing the dishes._

_''Bars? Why on earth would they feel the need for him to have bars on his windows?'' Sirius asked looking confused._

_''I don't know, I asked my mom and Hermione about it though. They both said that it was probably to keep Harry from doing something foolish or to keep danger out. Mom also said that the bruises probably was from some rough playing with his cousin.. but there were so much of them and some times it looked like a hand print.'' Ron said while pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking about it always made him cringe, he knew something was seriously wrong but he just didn't want to admit it._

_''Bruises? Bars?..'' Remus asked. He was terrified to hear the rest but it was his pup, he needed to know.._

_''It's funny how everything adds up when you really think about it.. Harry never wanted to talk about his summers, only stating that it wasn't too bad. Or thanking for the food we sent him during the summer when he asked us for some. When I asked him if i could visit him during the summer he got this really frightened look and shook his head saying that it wasn't a good idea, when i asked why he just said that it wasn't and walked away..'' Ron paused, looking down at this shaking hands._

_''I should have done more.. I-I never imagined that my own best friend would have it so bad and I don't even know half of it! He refuses to let me in, always the one being strong for others.. so selfless and caring!'' Ron whisper yelled in desperation._

_''Let you in on what?'' Remus asked urgently. Dreading the answer he already knew._

_''I'm a hundred percent sure that Harry was abused in that house.. I just know it, everything adds up to it! That summer in third year when you proposed that he should live with you he was the happiest he has ever been, the look on in his eyes when Dumbledore told him that it would only make him and yourselves a better target he got so depressed, the guilt was overshadowed by the look of sadness and hopelessness..'' Ron took a deep breath to steadying his anger._

_'"I'm sure Dumbledore has some fishy part in this, always in the way of Harrys happiness, always meddling..'' Ron's eyes claimed hatred and promise of pain, and that he didn't hesitate to protect his little brother. But what scared Remus was the knowledge of Harry being hurt on purpose and how fast his own eyes reflected the young Weasley's in a matter of seconds._

**_[end of flashback]_**

They had wanted to confront Harry about it immediately but they knew putting him on the spot would only make matters harder. They decided to take Harry aside after breakfast and have the twins and Ron to be prepared too intervene if necessary, they needed to know this before visiting the headmaster 'cause if the headmaster had any idea of this happening they would have to report it to the ministry a.s.p together with the other issues.

''Harry why don't you, Sirius and I have a talk after breakfast?'' Remus asked while eating his scrambled eggs, trying to look as impassive as he could.

Harry stopped mid eating, Remus voice sounded way to cautious than normal. Looking between his godfathers in confusion he noticed the tension. ''About what?..'' Harry lost his appetite when they looked at him with a sad, knowing gaze, they .. they didn't know right?

''We have some questions we would like to discuss with you an-'' Sirius was cut of with Harry standing up from his chair.

''About what? Why can't we just talk about it now?'' Harry asked now anxious.

''We just thought you'd lik-'' Remus stood up trying to calm down his cub but Harry pushed himself even further away from the table.

''Don't even Remus! If you have anything to say concerning me just say it!'' Harry was now thinking about everything he'd done the last couple of days, he didn't want to be seen as weak or ungrateful, he had done everything he usually did at his relatives to ''pay'' for the room he'd been given even though he knew his godfathers would never hold his past against him. But why couldn't everything just stop circulating around him?

''Harry we are concerned about you, we would only like to know what happened during the summers at your relatives, why are you being so defensive?'' Sirius asked worried and concerned, something had defiantly happened since his cub defiantly knew what they were asking him about.

''I am not being defensive! I'm just wondering why'd you want to know about that! It's in the past leave it alone!'' Harry was now looking between the two feeling himself panic, he knew he sounded rude and angry at them but he wasn't really, he was only trying to cope with the situation as good as he could.

''Pup, if they did something to hurt you in that house we need to know. We just wants what's best for you and for us to do that we need to know about what was going on.'' Remus tried his best to calm both his wolf and cub down, to suddenly show up at their house and kill his cubs ''care takers'' wasn't going to make anything better at the moment.

Harry was trying to think of an escape route, what would they think about him if he told them? That he was weak? probably not, but what good would it do to tell them? What's done is done.

''Yes, I was hurt in that house but I was hurt just as much outside of it! I fail to understand why we need to talk about this, what's done is done!'' Harry's anger was slowly fading, he didn't want to talk about this but he knew they only meant well, still he wasn't going to go into detail. The only time he'd talked about what happened in that house he got turned down and got placed in a even worse position than he was previously.

''We have to talk about this Harry, whatever happened in that house was never your responsibility nor your fault but you shouldn't have kept quiet about this, you should have told us, told anybody.'' Remus said while slowly making his way towards his cub.

''I know that already i'm not stupid, but one can only do so much..'' Harry wasn't mad at his godfathers, he knew he was acting out of the ordinary for them, but they had only been there when he was in school or while fighting not while he was the abused little orphan..

''What do you mean?'' Sirius asked. Harry signed, he was to at fault letting the headmaster control him and manipulate him but the abuse made his inner thoughts weaken and then he was left there, to fend himself without magic against someone who didn't want him near his perfect life.

''I always hoped to get out of there you know? So when the Hogwarts letters started pouring in i thought I'd finally would have a chance to be normal, well as normal as someone with magic can be.. The first year was .. amazing and I couldn't be happier, I made friends but.. I also made enemies.'' Harry was already tired of the situation but knew he had to continue.

''After the encounter with Voldemort i begged, on my _hands_ and _knees_, not be sent back to my relatives but Dumbledore said that there was were I was the safest. That was the first, and only, time i really trusted him and told him about the abuse.'' Harry was now talking in a voice that didn't fit a boy in his age at all, it sounded tired and far to experienced with hurt and pain.

''He didn't let you stay..'' Ron gasped in acknowledgement, that bastard!

''Of course not, I was just making a big deal out of it and I should just have to start to growing up and understand that this was not the way to get attention, like I even wanted it in the first place.'' Harry sneered in the end of the speech, he really did hate being famous..

It was a long silence before anyone started to speak again, Ron was pinching his nose bridge again while the twins were fuming about causing more pranks in the castle directed towards the headmaster. Sirius had gone pale with a look of disbelief mixed with guilt and Remus, he was just angry.

''I told you, it doesn't matter anymore wha-'' Remus slammed his hands down on the table cutting Harry of in surprise.

''Don't. you. dare.'' Harry now looked at Remus in surprise and slight fear, had he offended him somehow?

''That.. disgusting old coots actions doesn't deserve being made minimised! Do you think so little of yourself Harry? You are worth so much more in our eyes than just a victim, you are a survivor and I'm so proud of you.'' Remus said while tears was falling from his eyes, Harry felt his own tears gather but they didn't fall until he was embraced by him.

Harry listened to the soft endearments while crying, he was so lucky to have Remus in his life, he always felt like he deserved happiness in his presence. Sirius made his way over and sat down by them, he couldn't have said it any better himself so he didn't. He rubbed his pups back, he needed to be strong for his pup so he held back his tears as best as he could.

Ron was mad at himself for not doing enough, he knew he had made attempts but he should have pushed it further, he stood up and made his way beside Sirius and whispered words of apologises and promises while he held on to his hand. The twins though, they'd gone silent and sat looking at

the bunch on the floor with concern before they also moved there, they didn't know what to say that would make the situation better so they offered their support by being there and comforting Harry with soft cares and their other little brother with his own share of love.

And there they sat for awhile just crying, but for Harry it was an act of acceptance and love and he knew from that moment and on that he could always trust them with anything, they were his fathers and brothers; they were his family.

_ 

''Harry we have to leave soon, hurry!'' Ron shouted from downstairs. ''I'm coming, geez!'' Harry yelled back in frustration, he was changing from his pyjamas since they were going to have a meeting with the headmaster in less then 20 minutes. To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. He knew he was stronger with his family there but still, he usually relented against the headmaster after awhile.

Harry stepped out of his bedroom and made his way downstairs with a heavy heart, this was it and he knew the headmaster wouldn't confess anything easily.

''Relax pup, we will be there every step of the way.'' Sirius said as he playfully shoved him.

''Yeah, still makes me a bit nervous you know?'' Harry said with a forced chuckle.

''I know, but know that we will get through it and afterwards we will get some ice cream! How does that sound?'' Sirius said, trying to cheer up his godson.

''Sounds great Siri.'' Harry said, smiling at his godfather. He always tried to cheer him up in the silliest of ways.

''You know you look cute with the long hair,'' Sirius said smiling back at him, he hadn't had the chance to comment on it since they met, Harrys hair had been down to his shoulders when they met the first time, it was unruly but in the cute way. Harry was now even more beautiful with the long hair, he looked more mature with it.

''Bet you got the girls jealous looking so appetising.'' Sirius teased Harry, he had known his godson was gay through their letters and it didn't change anything between them. If anything they grew closer since Sirius was the first one to know and through his godfathers acceptance he found the courage to confined his secret with Ron.

''Stop it!'' Harry hissed in embarrassment making Sirius chuckles turn to a loud laughter, gaining the attention of the others in the family.

''What so funny?'' Remus asked with an amused smile gracing his lips.

''Nothing! Sirius is just being a jerk like always.'' Harry groaned while glaring at his godfather who faked being offended, making Harrys glare intensify.

''I was just stating a fact, can't see the fault in that!'' Sirius said as he made his way towards the floo.

''There is always another side of the pancake you lunatic.'' Harry said as he fallowed behind, conversations like this with his godfathers was always amusing. ''Well i ate the pancake so there is no sides anymore, guess we have to take me on my word now

don't we?'' Sirius said winking at Harry, making him laugh.

''I guess we do.'' Harry said while shaking his head at the situation, their playful banter had taken the edge of his nerves and he was grateful for that. ''Now, time to leave! Does everyone have everything with them?'' Sirius asked loudly and received

4 nods, nodding himself he clapped his hands and got the floo powder. ''So I will go first, then Harry will fallow. After that it's up to you in what order you'd like to floo in,

okay?'' Once again he received only nods and in a matter of seconds he shouted ''Hogwarts, Headmasters office!'' Harry fallowed as instructed and found himself caught by his godfather arms, Sirius gave him an

amused smile but didn't say anything. ''Heh, thanks.'' He straightened himself before looking around, the headmaster had yet to enter his

office and Harry was once again grateful that they had left a couple of minutes before the actual meeting. Close after Remus came through, then Ron and lastly George and Fred. ''So were is the old fart?'' Fred asked making Sirius laugh. ''Probably to deep in the closet he can't find his way out.'' George answered in his own amusement,

not knowing that the headmaster had entered the room. ''Such harsh words Mr. Weasley, what warrants such behaviour?'' Dumbledore asked calmly. George gulped but didn't say anything. Dumbledore sat himself behind his desk before motioning

them all to sit down on the chairs he'd just conjured.

''Now, why don't you explain why you .. 'demanded' this meeting?'' Dumbledore didn't have his usual twinkle in his eyes and sounded far to cold then they all had ever heard him, all except Harry. ''What do you know about the stolen money from Harrys vaults? And why hasn't he been informed

about them at all?'' Sirius asked, pissed already. It was quiet before the headmaster answered, seemed to them that he hadn't been prepared about this conversation to ever take place.

''Stolen money? I assure you I have no clue about what you are speaking about. Now why Harry doesn't know about his vaults is 'cause i wished to keep him unknowing, don't want him to spend everything on.. useless teenage stuff.'' Dumbledore answered, how had they known?

''Right, so you're saying that you have no idea that Granger and my family has been paid by Harry, through his vaults, for over four years?, How do you explain this then?'' Fred had flooed back to the burrow to gather the bank statements, fortunately for him no one had been at home.

Dumbledore looked through them, looking like he hadn't got a clue about them; Harry knew differently. If you looked closely enough you'd see that his hands was shaking in rage and that his eyes betrayed his true feeling; anger, frustration but also satisfaction.

''Oh, I'm most certainly surprised about this..It seems i've forgotten to mention the orders monthly payment. Now if there wasn't anythi-'' Dumbledore dismissal was cut short when Sirius snorted.

''And why would that money have to be payed by my godson if i may ask?'' Sirius was glaring daggers at the old man and was returned with a twinkle that promised anything but good.

''Well of course it has to be by him! He is the saviour for us all, he needs to acknowledge that running the order, which is protecting him, isn't free.'' Harry wanted to laugh at the answer.

''You actually have the nerve.. You manipulating old bastard! I'm finished with this! You and the magical world! Fend yourselves against Voldemort, I couldn't careless what happened to you. I don't see the reason why I should pay for something I clearly never accepted or had any knowledge of and for the matter ever received any help from! '' Harry threw the remaining letters against him in anger and watched the headmasters eyes darken.

''My boy, you have to understand. It is necessary to have people willing to help, how else were I to make the Weasleys take you in during the summers?'' Now it was Ron and the twins turn to look offended.

''You could have asked is what you could have done!'' Ron screamed.

''Harry has always help us with payments unknowing that we actually have money enough to buy it ourselves with his money.'' George started.

''Money that was wrongly given to our greedy mother!'' Fred finished.

Harry sat there looking at the headmaster as if he was stupid. Harry was abused, fragile and hurt but he wasn't naive.

''Why?'' Harry asked looking Dumbledore in the eye. The headmaster knew that there were no point in hiding the truth anymore he just had to capture them and punish the boy into submission it seemed. he would make sure to keep his little pawn in his grasp, he had worked far to long on this plan to fail now.

''The greater good needs a hero Harry, one who isn't afraid to sacrifice himself for his loved once, one which heart is so pure it reflects everything Voldemort is trying to destroy.'' Dumbledore paused, observing the rage and thickening tension in the room before continuing.

''Granger was the easiest to convince. A hundred galleons a month and she would obey anything I asked her to do. Your family, Mr. Weasley's, I must say is not a cheap lot to convince. At first they refused to even think of young Harry being near their children, to afraid that you would turn the surviving death eaters against them, but money changes everything. The price, of course got higher when Voldemort returned, but nothing i wasn't willing to comply with.'' The twinkling had returned ten folds and he winked at Harry, the money from the Potter family vaults had been a great asset for him and he wasn't about to give it up easily.

''You are the key Harry, the prophecy states that you are the chosen one and I need you to fight this war for us, without you, the chosen one, we are doomed to fail. My boy, this is your destiny, your fight.'' Dumbledore ended.

''I won't.'' Harry flatly said and stood up. Remus and Sirius fallowed him to the flow, as did the Weasley boys.

''Now don't do anything foolish, you don't mean you'd turn your back on the magical world.'' The headmaster stood up himself, wand in his hand; ready to do whats needed.

''Foolish? You have destroyed my life, you and that stupid prophecy! This is not my war, it has never been my war! An 11 year old child shouldn't have had to defeat a maniac even once but then expect me to do it again and again? Nuh-uh, Not going to happen.'' Harry said as he glared at the man, he was angry, offended and didn't want to be in the old mans presence any longer.

''I will not take part of it and I refuse to return to this horrid school! I'm done, i quit and you can't do anything about it.'' Dumbledore chuckled darkly before raising his wand.

''You think I'd just let you leave? No.. no my precious you are far to valuable.'' Dumbledore cast his spell but it was blocked half way trough the room, neither of them had been fast enough to cast the counter curse and looked at the hidden doorway in the classroom were one professor Snape was standing looking bemused.

''Have you lost your mind? He is a child!'' Snape yelled furiously, he had not protected the brat all these years to know that the boy was neglected and stolen from by the man he'd looked up too.

''Severus, It is necessary; I advice you to know your place.'' Dumbledore threatened dangerously.

''I know my place, and it is to protect the boy from maniacs like you!'' Severus said as he raised his wand against the headmaster, silently urging the group escape. Harry was the first one to react when he was pushed into the flow.

As he reach home he felt nauseous, they had all been betrayed and even the professor he'd hated for years had stood up for him. He tried to stand up but every movement made his nausea worse. It was quiet, no one had stepped out from the fire place in minutes. Harry mind was racing between

thoughts, were they okay? Should he go back? Should he call the ministry? What if they blamed him? His thoughts though was reassured when one after one stepped out from the fire place.

Sirius and Remus was by his side in minutes, while the twins was supporting Ron towards the couch and black onyx eyes was looking at him in concern and guilt.

''Ron! Are you okay?!'' Harry asked when he saw blood dripping from his nose.

''I'm fine, was to slow to react to the return blow. Don't underestimate elders.'' Ron chuckled at the end, lifting the mood in the room with his joke.

''Dumbledore really hit you? Muggle style?'' Harry had to ask, it sounded ridicules.

''You should have seen him Harry! Ron went all ape and threw himself on the coot!'' Fred said excited.

''Yeah! Didn't know you had that much of a man inside of you, should have told us sooner!'' George finished making everyone laugh, well except from one particular greasy haired professor.

''Well at least he got a piece of my mind, I have way to many pieces left to deliver though.'' Ron said cheekily, making Harry calm down even further. At least his family was safe again, for now.

_ 

Severus, like he preferred to be called outside of school, had spoken to Harry during the past 4 days. They had come to some sort of understanding and were now on good terms with each others. Severus had explained his part as a spy and help Harry talk about his past more, sharing bits of his own past to reassure him that he did, indeed understand.

The professor had also started to see more of Lily in Harrys personality then he would ever have even considered if the previous incidence hadn't occurred. He was both ashamed and grateful for the fact that he had eavesdropped on the conversation, otherwise Harry and the others would most likely be captures and become mannequins in the old coots game.

Two more day pasted before Severus returned, looking worse for wear.

''You have to leave, NOW!'' Severus shouted while putting up wards around the house. Remus and Sirius ran into the living room in concern.

''What are you talking about? Why?'' Sirius asked feeling even more worried when he noticed the strong wards.

''Dumbledore the ass has contacted the ministry about your ''dark behaviour'' and they are searching for all of you as we speak, it is only a matter of time before they come here.'' Severus ran up the stairs finding Harry looking through his photo album. One second Severus felt his heart warm at the sight but shook himself out of it and started ordering Harry to pack the whats necessary.

Harry obligated without question and soon all three of them stood in the living room. Ron and the twins had told them they would cover up for them, saying that they went on some vacation a few days ago, leaving them to look after the house. They knew they couldn't come with them, they needed their schooling in magic but they would visit them during the holiday and try to find a way to contact them incognito.

After some quick goodbyes Remus took hold on both Sirius and Harry. Before they apparated to the airport they heard angry knocks on the front door complemented with yelling. They didn't waste a second. The airport was filled with muggles and Harry finally released the tears he'd held back.

''Harry everything is going to be fine, we just need to get away until things calmed down. Dumbledore won't find us, we will be safe.'' Remus tried to reassure his cub.

''But it's not only Dumbledore now is it? Voldemort is still after me and we won't be able to return to the magical world, to our friends without being captured!'' Harry felt all hope disappear. He had just started to make progress in his self-esteem together with Severus and found a family just days prior..

Fate truly was a bitch.

_

**Excited for the next chapter yet? Well it will have to be another week probably.. Next time they will enter America, i promise! I just thought i should end it now so i could think up the rest of the chapter and not destroy the whole thing!**

**If you have any thoughts, feeling or concerns; leave a review or PM me!**

**- Leonard Berch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not legally own the two famous books at all and i apologize for any grammar mistakes. . **

**Warnings so far: This is a male x male story, so it's gay as fuck. I would advice to not read it's not to your liking. **

**EMMET X HARRY**

**-O-o-O- **

**Give me a reason - 3 - **

The plane ride had been absolutely awful. He remember the claustrophobic feeling that had settled in his chest as soon as they were above gourd. Sirius had found it funny at first, seeing his godson terrified of being in the air despite loving to fly. Of course he had mentally beaten himself when Harry explained that on a broom he wasn't stuck in a metal compartment, unable to be in control. Remus had given him some of the calming draught he'd brought with him and Harry had soon after fallen asleep.

Sirius had sought out the smallest town he could find in Washington for them to hide in. It was named Forks, which had amused him but annoyed Remus. The werewolf thought that Seattle was a small enough town to hide in, and even if it was more crowded than Forks it would suffice. Harry though, had agreed with Sirius. The name of the town may annoy him too but it would also be easier to just be Harry. It wouldn't be too crowded, at least he hoped so, and he never really liked over populated cites and Seattle didn't appeal. 

Sirius had bought a house in the forrest, yet close enough to the school and other in-town stores. Remus had already applied for an office job at the hospital and Sirius had applied for the police force. Harry had first been sceptic, knowing that they were wizards and had lived as such all their lives, But Remy had told him that they knew what they were doing and if anything was to go wrong they would just.. sneak in a little spell.

Harry was to go to school, they hadn't forced him too but it would draw attention if he didn't and he knew that at this stage they couldn't afford to be exposed. It was Saturday in the rainy cold Forks and Harry dreaded to go too school. He wasn't stupid, on the contrary actually. He had known that there would be quite a possibility that he would need to be prepared to leave the magical society whether because he somehow would loose his magic during the war or to go into hiding. The summers at the Dursleys had proven to be useful for that matter and Harry was actually excelling in everything he knew, whether it be muggle or magical studies. But he couldn't draw attention towards himself and even though he easily could have beaten Granger in any test if he wanted to, he held back because it would make her happy. And he really wasn't that big of a fan to study, he rather have fun and go fly instead of having his nose stuck between a book all day.

''Cub? You hungry? Dinners ready.'' Remus asked through the door. Harry had been in his room the whole day, worrying the two adults.

''Yeah, I'll be down in a sec.'' Harry had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, not a bad one per say but .. it was unnerving and knowing to trust his instincts he was on alert and had been since the day they had arrived.

''Takeout again? I've told you I can cook, we just have to go to the super market.'' Harry said as he took his place by the table, starting to spoon up a portion of the curry takeout.

''Yeah but Remy and I still have a slight problem with the muggle money and it's fun to get food this way, I just have to call this number and tell them what I would like to eat and they'll deliver it!'' Sirius explained excited.

''Yeah but still, it's an expensive habit and wouldn't it be more reassuring if you knew that the person preparing the food washed his hands?'' Harry asked as he watched his godfather look at the food with a worried expression.

''And besides, Harrys food tastes loads better so how about we take our chances with the muggle money and go to the supermarket tomorrow?'' Remus asked and Sirius nodded, as he watched his food in distaste.

''And I know my pup washes his hands..'' Sirius said as he reluctantly ate his food.

**-chapter break- **

''Excuse me, I'm here to get my timetable.'' Harry said, trying to catch the unprofessional desk ladies attention. He had waited for 5 minutes, in front of the desk for her to acknowledge his presence. Reluctantly she looked up from her romance novel and flushed in embarrassment at the accent and overall beautiful appearance.

''Of course! This is the timetable, it has all the rooms, lessons and teachers names written on it and here is a map around the school. I'll need you to have the teachers sign this slip and for you to return it at the end of the day.'' She told him, giving him a kind smile at the end of her speech. He didn't like her but that didn't mean he would be rude.

''Thank you, ma'am.'' He said and heard her giggle as he left, how annoying. As he had entered the parking lot he'd immediately attracted attention. By the few students that had dared to approached him were telling him how they never really got any new students and especially from outside USA. He hadn't really talked to them more then politely introducing himself and had no plans to be more social then necessary with gossiping hens. He had thought he would be invisible at the muggle school but not yet it seemed..

Harry was dressed in fitting black skinny jeans, a white button-down shirt with a black long-sleeved pullover. His hair was put in a high ponytail with his scar hidden behind a glamor. He felt a little dressed up but he didn't drawl on the thought, he had never owned nice cloths and if he decided to dress nice he would. Harry was almost knocked down to the floor as a tall bulky ash blonde male stopped before him.

''Hi, I'm Mike.'' He said as he reached forward his hand. Harry took an instant dislike towards the jokey but decided that it would be safer to stand on the boys good side rather than on the pavement.

''Harry Black-Lupin, pleasure.'' Harry said in return as they shook hands.

''So, what brings such a flower to Forks? All the way from England if the rumours is correct.'' Mikey asked with a smirk Harry would love to wipe away.

''It's my business and I'm by no means a ''flower''.'' Harry answered as he started to walk away, unfortunately the jokey must have a mental instability of some sort because he decided to follow.

''Hey, I wasn't done talking to you.'' Mike said as he gripped Harrys arm, sounding offended. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from flinching, he may be stubborn and kick ass when he needed to be but he still did not deal well with touching and his temper had always been short.

''We've classes and I'd rather not be late on my first day.'' Harry said as he tried to regain his arm out from the jockeys grip. Mike looked at the clock and released the beauties arm.

''See you at lunch then, flower.'' He said as he left. The urge to punch the idiot was far to tempting, and unknown to Harry he wasn't alone.

**-chapter break- **

''I'll kill him!'' Emmett growled as he tried to fight his way out from his brothers grips. He had followed his little mate since he had entered the school. He been both amused and irritated so far, amused 'cause his mates looked to be annoyed with the attention and irritated 'cause the students wouldn't leave him be, and then there was Mike. Mike Newton, the bane of his existent, was lusting after his mate and calling him silly pet names, pet names that was his to give!

''Calm down Emmett! It doesn't seem like Harry is in any danger and he doesn't even like Mike!'' Jasper told him, even though he too would have loved to rip the head of the blondes head of. Harry had emitted emotion of fear, fear so strong that even though it had only been for a second still caused him to feel protective. He knew he wasn't the only one, Harry didn't seem to be a normal human, there was something that was drawing them all in, even Rosalie felt protective of him. And yet they had never met him before.

''He's tempted to punch the guy!'' Edward egged on, causing Emmett to calm down enough for them to release. Emmett had waited for over 82 years to find his mate and now that he had, he wasn't willing to lose him to a perverted teen like Mike.

''Oh Emmett, I'm so happy for you! He's so cute and look how he dresses!'' Alice squealed in delight. Emmett hadn't taken his eyes of Harry since he'd entered the school and smiled at his sisters approval, even if it was unnecessary.

''He's gorgeous, I can't believe how people dress here, at least he has nice cloths.'' Rosalie commented, she hadn't said anything negative so far and they all had noticed how she tried to act cool even though they knew she wanted to squeal just as much as Alice.

''He felt dressed up but hasn't thought much about it, saying he had never own nice cloths and could careless what people thought about it..'' Edward frowns never left him and before anymore comments was made the bell rang.

**-chapter break-**

Harrys first lesson had been math and even though he never had any difficulties with math he hated it and the teacher was such a moron it was hard to refrain of laugh in pain as he spoke about algebra.

''Stupid school.. stupid Mike..stupid teacher..'' Harry muttered as he walked towards his locker. He turned around as he heard amused chuckles from behind himself. A bronze haired teen stood behind him and made Harrys stomach drop. Vampire.

He was about to run but the vampire gripped his arm to prevent him from leaving. He looked pained and worried, confusing Harry even further.

''Please, wait, I'm not going to hurt you.'' Edward said desperate, he couldn't fantom how Harry could have known.

Harry calmed as he noticed that the vampire was vegetarian and was there for no more threat to him then the other students. He watched as Edward chuckled again.

''Well I'm stronger and faster..'' Harry groaned when he realised that Edward could hear his thoughts.

''Why do you have to do thaaaaaat..'' Harry whined, now he needed to put up his mind walls again and even though he could do it flawlessly it took at least an hour or so of meditating. Edward felt both relived and curious when Harry seemed to calm.

''You know this is nice and all but I've got to go, class and all.'' Harry said as he tried to free himself.

''Of course, let me walk you.'' Edward answered naturally. Harry felt suspicious but didn't comment on it. As he made his way inside the Biology classroom Edwards presence never ceased. He glared as he heard Mr. Vampire chuckle again, knowing that he had read his mind again.

''Well we have the same class squirt.'' Edward teased for being called Mr. Vampire, making the glare intensify.

''I'm not short, it's you who is huge..''

''Me and the rest of the inhabitants of Forks?'' He asked amused.

''Exactly.'' Edward liked Harry, he would be a perfect addition to their family, filling the role of a younger brother perfectly in Edwards non-beating heart. Emmett had been lucky to have such a mate and so far he could see that Harry complemented Emmett perfectly.

''I'm Edward Cullen, the vampire'' He introduced himself, whispering the last part, smiling wider as he saw Harrys own genuine smile grace his lips.

''Harry Potter, the mortal.'' He chuckled forth as they shook hands. He liked Edward despite knowing that his godparents would never approve of his choice of friend. It made him both sad and a bit furious the way that they judged creatures as potential danger, knowing that just like Remus their choice had been taken from them and that all creatures weren't going to try and kill him.

''You have a big heart Harry.'' He heard Edward say, he'd forgot the whole mind reading thing.

''Well it's only natural really..'' Harry blushed at the complement. Edward refrained from commenting as the lesson started. He had questions, millions of them, but knew that the time would come when they would be answered.

**-chapter break- **

Edward and Harry had been talking a lot during class, about music and England and even about the damn weather. It was strange, how at ease he felt with Edward. He reminded him of Ron but not as smothering and protective every damn second. He knew he was a bit of a cry baby at times, especially after everything that had happened last week but Edward was like a bit of fresh air, ruffling his worries away, even if just for a moment.

''Would you like to eat with me and my siblings?'' Edward asked him as their lesson ended. Harry seemed reluctant at first but nodded his head nonetheless, he knew that it was either Edward and his family or Mike..

Edward growled a little at the thought of Mike and knew that Harrys suspicion was right. Mike had been thinking of waving Harry towards their table since the beginning of Biology and other disturbing thoughts. Luckily enough most of his attention had been drawn to Harry. He knew that Emmett would be ecstatic by his little ''present'' even though he knew that it would be just as much of a present for all of them.

As they entered the cafeteria Harry thought he would puke. The great hall had never been as crowded with people and the food had never smelled as offending. Edward was rubbing his back giving him a silent look of concern. Harry swallowed as he entered the room to buy himself something to eat, hoping there was something that would look edible.

''Well I wouldn't get my hopes up. The fruit is fresh though but I wouldn't be so sure about the salad.'' Edward said as he stood behind Harry, grabbing a sandwich to tear apart.

''Seems I'll have to bring lunch in the future.'' Harry said amused as he picked himself an apple and a bottle of Lemon Ice tea. He'd never had it before and even though he'd never had chocolate milk either he wasn't fancying trying it at the moment.

''I thought it was some sort of obligation to indulge in candy milk as a teen. Everyone seems to drink at least 2 packages at lunch.'' Edward said as he picked his own Ice tea.

''Hmm, I suppose but I rather drink regular if at hand. It's lunch not snack time is it not?'' Harry asked bemused as he waited for Edward to pay. Edward chuckled at the answer as he paid, leading them towards their destination. He met Emmett's gaze, filled with gratitude.

''Hi guys, this is Harry. He knows.'' Edwards dropped the bomb as he sat down.

''He what?'' Rosalie whispered harshly, making Harry cringe. He wasn't sure what to do but stayed in his seat as Edward gripped his leg.

''Calm down Rose, he's not going to tell.'' Edward said as he rolled his eyes, making Rosalie huff and turn away from him.

''I can leave if it makes y'all more comfortable.'' He suggested even though he dreaded sitting with Mike. Emmett caught the dreading look that was directed towards Mikes table and growled lowly, stopping when Jasper shoved him in the ribs to stop.

''Please stay, we were just a bit surprised. We've never been found out so fast before, I'm Jasper by the way.'' Jasper said as he broke apart his sandwich, eyeing the little ones emotions. He was uncomfortable and slightly on guard, calm for the most part and curious.

''Well if you know what to look for it's not that hard, Harry.'' Harry returned as he bit into his apple. Jasper emitted the air of a warrior, he knew how most aurors held themselves and Jasper seemed to as well.

''Aurors?'' Edward asked in confusion, Harry didn't seem to know that he himself held himself in the same way as Jasper, maybe only slightly more relaxed. Harry froze at the question thought, they didn't know?

''Wait a minute.. you're muggle vampires?'' He whispered in surprise. He had only met a few vampires at Headless nicks party, but muggle ones?

''Muggle? What is that?'' Rosalie sneered at the offending word. It sounded off putting and she was no damn muggle if she had a say in the matter.

''Non-magical.. wow well that explains why you're here and not hiding in the magical society.'' Harry said as he once again took a bight of his apple.

''Magic? Dudee... you're not high are you?'' Emmett asked a bit disturbed. Which was obviously the wrong thing to ask.

''Are you insinuating that I partake in the indulgence of drugs?'' Harry asked, looking absolutely offended.

''Calm Harry, we're just confused 'cause so far there is no proof that magic is real..'' Jasper explained as nicely as he could, curing Emmett mentally.

''But being a vampire is not at all theoretically lacking evidence at all?'' Harry asked still feeling offended for being accused of being a liar. Jasper and Edward seemed to take a moment to think it over, Harry was right even though it was a bit farfetched to think there would be a whole other society hidden by magic.

''So magics really is real? How come you know and we didn't?'' Harry looked at them baffled. How could they not know? Had none of them ever met a vampire that is not turned in the muggle world?

''Not that we know of no.. well maybe Carlisle but if so he'd never told us about it.'' Edward said confused.

''Well I guess I can understand the confusion, I didn't know until I was eleven and probably wouldn't have if I weren't a Wizard.'' Harry said calmly but glared as the big brute had the nerve to laugh.

''A wizard?'' Emmett thought it was cute the way that Harry tired to make himself a character since they were vampires. He would soon let his little mate know that he didn't need too. Edward snorted at Emmett's thoughts, knowing that Harry most likely told them the truth, it would explain how Harry knew how to shield his mind and about them.

''You don't believe me?'' Harry asked, now smirking slightly. Well he couldn't blame the brute for the disbelief but no one called him a lair without proper knowledge.

''Wanna see some magic?'' He asked this time with a mischievous glint in his eyes, making the vampires curious. ''Watch this..'' Harry said as he directed some of his focus towards the jockey who sat a few tables away. He concentrated on his magic and a few seconds later the chair was pulled from under the jockey, making him tumble down to the floor.

''flower he said..'' As he returned his attention towards his company he was met with amused smiles mixed with shock and wonder.

''Duuuuude that was awesome!'' Emmett commented, his little mate was a wizard! How cool is that?!''

''I just moved a chair..uhm...'' He hadn't gotten a name from Mr. muscles yet.

''Emmett.'' He answered good naturally, giving his usual playful grin, making Harry blush.

''What else can you do?! And I'm Alice by the way!'' Harry thought her to be an energetic ball of happiness, reminding her a lot about Luna, but less reserved.

''Well it's hard to say, a lot I presume and then there is potions too.'' Harry answered easily enough. You can't exactly pinpoint what magic could do because there was a lot of it and new spells were found/created everyday.

''Ooooooh you have to show us more some other time!'' Harry nodded, giggling softly at her attics; it was nice.

The bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. They stood up and threw away the rest of the un eaten food but before leaving the overly crowded cafeteria he was stopped by Emmett who was signalling for the others to go before them.

''Yes Emmett?'' Harry asked confused.

''I'm.. sorry for not believing you before you know.. it was stupid.'' He said, glad that he couldn't blush. Harrys heart melted at the apology, Emmett was a nice guy and he knew that he himself had over reacted. But the prophets constantly breathing down his neck calling him a lunatic made him defensive.

''It's fine, I'm sorry for overreacting..'' Harry felt himself blush, something about Emmett made him drawn to him, the way his body was perfectly built, his hazel eyes that complemented both his deathly white skin-tone as well as his dark brown hair, the playfulness that was emitted from the older boy was relaxing and he felt.. safe.. and wasn't that weird.

**-chapter break- **

The school day had finally come to an ending and Harry couldn't wait to be picked up by Remus. He dreaded the conversation that was just waiting to come to surface about the vampires but he knew that Remus wouldn't do anything stupid.. but what about moony?

''Hey Harry, mind if I catch your number?'' Emmett asked as they made their way out from the building.

''Number?'' Harry asked confused.

''Yeah, so I can text you or something.''

''Oh! I don't have a cellphone sorry.'' Harry apologised, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Remus and Sirius had spoiled him enough as it is and asking for a phone just because he had no access to his vaults yet felt rude.

''Not a cellphone?! B-but then how are we suppose to talk?'' Emmett whined like as if his favourite toy was without batteries.

''You know that there is school tomorrow again right?'' Harry asked amused at the puppy eyes Emmett was sporting.

''Guess I have to get a phone somehow..'' Harry thought amused as he watch his new friend look disappointed. A honk brought him from his musing and he noticed that it was Remus.

''Sorry, gotta go. See y'all tomorrow!'' Harry yelled to them as he ran to the car.

''Hi Remus!'' Harry said happily but gulped as Remus weren't precent anymore..

''Moony..?'' Harry asked uncertain. Moony growled lowly as he sniffed the air surrounding his cub.

''Vampires...'' He growled lowly gripping Harrys wrist, frighting Harry in the process.

''M-moony it's n-not what you t-think! T-their vegetarians! N-no threat!'' Harry stuttered, the grip on his arm hurt and he was afraid that if they didn't leave soon they would be drawing in unwanted attention.

''You stay away from them! You hear me pup?!'' Harry winced as the grip hardened but nodded viciously. He knew that it was better to agree with Moony now and try to talk reasonably with Remus and Sirius when Moony was not present anymore.

''Good...'' The grip loosened and Harry sighed in relief, He looked outside the window, noticing how Emmett was struggling to free himself from Jasper and Edward and how they were all looking worriedly his way. He waved, still shaking a bit. His attention was brought from them as the car started to move. Remus wasn't looking at him, but he knew that if it was Moony they would still be standing still on the parking lot.

''..Remus?'' Harry asked uncertainly but wasn't answered. He didn't want to annoy Remus more so they sat quietly the rest of the car ride. As soon as they were home Harry rushed inside the house, still cradling his hurting wrist. Moony had never hurt him before, not even by accident and it hurt to know that he'd made Moony that angry.. He knew that it was a werwolf's basic instinct so he didn't blame him but he knew that he couldn't stay away from the Cullen's even if he'd wanted too. His instincts told him not to and he'd learnt to listen to them.

There were 2 hours silence until Sirius came home. Harry had taken a shower and dressed himself comfortable while Remus had been moping downstairs. Remus was guilty, he'd hurt and frightened his pup; well technically it wasn't him but Moony but he'd dealt with vampires before, human-blood sucking vampires, like himself Moony safely tucked away. But now there were vegetarian vampires that had been close to his pup and Moony had snapped. They weren't even near the car at yet just the smell of the offended Moony.

His Harry had been so scared and yet he hadn't even apologised or tried to make it better, to not fear him..

''Remus! How has your day been?!'' Asked Sirius in good nature as he found his way to the kitchen. His grin was removed as he saw his best friends forlorn expression.

''Remus? Has something happened? Were is Har?'' Sirius asked as he placed a comforting hand on Remus shoulder.

''Upstairs.. afraid of me..'' He confessed.

''Afraid? What happened?'' Sirius asked, knowing that he'd had to know the full story before killing his friend for scaring his pup.

''Vampires.. Harry smelled of them and Moony snapped.. threatened him to stay away from them.. his arm got hurt in the processes..'' Remus confessed once more. Awaiting to be A.K'ad.

''I'll deal with you later.'' He said with a bemused voice as he turned to make his way upstairs. He knocked before stepping inside the room, finding Harry bandaging his arm with tears falling from his cheeks.

''Harry?'' Sirius asked as he rushed inside the room to kneel by the bed.

''Does Moony hate me now?'' Harry asked brokenly. His arm was bruised and hurt but his heart ached that it was Moonys hand print..

''No no no! He loves you, you are his cub and nothing will change that!'' Sirius reassured. He may be angry with the wolf but vampires were their enemies and they had emitted to be a threat towards his cub, it was a wonder that the wolf hadn't attacked them.

''But he wouldn't listen.. he wouldn't let go..And then Remus wouldn't talk to me..'' Harry sniffled. He didn't blame Remus at all but it hurt that Remus hadn't even asked him if he was okay..

''He is ashamed and is hiding in the kitchen..'' Sirius answered softly, cradling his pup on the floor.

''Does your arm hurt? Do you want a potion?'' Sirius asked as he stroked the black waves.

''It's okay.. just a bit soar..'' Harry answered as he sniffled.

''Want to go down stairs and watch as I whack some sense into Remus?'' Sirius asked, making Harry choke on his giggles.

''Of course!'' He said as he sprang up, knowing that Siri would do no such thing. Sirius watched how Harry dashed towards the stairs in amusement, they would be fine.

**O_U_I_L_O_H_G_F_D_W_O**

**Soooo finally another chapter. I had forgotten things like.. have I mentioned his age or not in this story and stuff like that and I couldn't find if I had or not so pleaaaaaase tell me in the comment section. **

**Did you like it or is it toooooo fsakgojjr? Harry is quite OOC but I like it haha! And I know that Harry made a risk in the cafeteria but if the vampires has a hard time to believe in magic then the muggles should have twice as hard, just thinking it to be a.. coincidence..fuck you Mike.. **

**I'm sure there is a lot of spelling mistakes but hey, haven't found a beta so what to do! **

**I DONT SUCK SO FUCK OFF RUDE ASSHOLE! **

**And to y'all that is just as sweet as chocolate milk I love you! **

**- Leonard. **


End file.
